


Unprepossessing

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Body Image, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Growing Up, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Teenagers, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Regulus wasn’t a stranger to self-loathing.
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 38





	Unprepossessing

Regulus wasn’t a stranger to self-loathing, but being dissatisfied with his _appearance _was something new to add to the ever-growing list.

He resembled a giraffe. He had a giraffe’s stupid long eyelashes - Aurora Greengrass had asked which Extension Charm he had used on them and good grief hadn’t _that _been embarrassing - and, worst of all, a giraffe’s stupid long neck. He stretched it, tilting his chin up, and scrutinised himself in the mirror.

It was a laughably long neck. And his Adam’s apple stuck out like a Quaffle, especially when he swallowed. Perhaps he would just have to never swallow again. He could take all his meals in the Kitchens and breathe with his mouth open to dry up any excess saliva.

His complexion was too pale. _Vampiric_. Except for when he was embarrassed or irritated or nervous (which was all the damned time, apparently) and a horrid red flush would creep up his neck and ears and spread over his cheeks.

And talking of _ears. _Did Sirius’s stick out that much? Is that why he had started growing his hair long? Should he do that, too?

Regulus tilted his head to the side and pulled on strands of thick dark hair, trying to imagine what he would look like with his brother’s long shaggy locks.

_Like a giraffe in a wig._

He dropped his hand and scowled at his reflection.

And that was a mistake because now he could see the unsightly lines that formed between his eyebrows when he did that and _Merlin’s arsecrack _he’d never be able to scowl at anyone ever again. He rubbed vigorously at the lines with his fingers to erase them from sight.

He gave a heavy sigh and turned back to his bed. A stack of new turtleneck jumpers - all black or dark green, of course - were lying there, waiting to be packed into his trunk. He had told Mother that he couldn’t stand the cold in the Slytherin dungeons but in reality, he thought they would help disguise his giraffic neck. And perhaps he could roll them up over his chin and his top lip, too, and hide the pathetic fluff that had begun to sprout there.

“Don’t forget to do something about those blackheads,” the mirror said spitefully.

“Shut _up,_” Regulus hissed back.


End file.
